Alas y mecheros
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Warren lo cubre inconscientemente con sus alas por las noches, aunque le de un poco risa esa explicación sobre protegerlo. Fic participante del reto "Tu media naranja... ¿o tu medio limón'" del foro Groovy Mutations.


**_Este fic participa del reto "Tú media naranja… ¿o tu medio limón?" del foro Groovy Mutations._**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** No sé qué diablos me pasó. No hay angs, no hay drama y creo que tampoco hay trama (¿cómo se llama cuando no hay argumento?). Lo siento de antemano, porque hasta el título me sonó raro. Nos vemos abajo.

* * *

La cortina blanca parecía una nube espumosa frente a él. Con el tiempo había superado la claustrofobia y su mano ya no volaba instintiva hacia ella, cada vez que despertaba. Aunque aún su curiosidad no era aplacada, por lo que era suave al tocar las plumas con la punta de sus dedos, haciendo que las alas se flexionaran sobre su poseedor.

John había dejado de hacer muchas preguntas, gracias a que Warren aprendió a mascullar explicaciones en la oscuridad de la habitación por las noches. Así, John supo que Warren lo cubría inconscientemente con sus alas mientras dormía (algo sobre protegerlo, aunque la idea lo hiciera reír) y que apenas el más pequeño despertaba acariciando las plumas, las cosquillas despertaban al rubio.

 _—¿Seguro no es vergüenza? —cuestionó John, esa noche._

 _—No… ya aprendí sobre eso —le aseguró el rubio. Y no lo dijo, pero John sabía, que él era el culpable de eso. Y estaba orgulloso de serlo._

El aliento cálido hizo coquillas en su nuca, haciéndolo desear que el sol se ocultara un rato más para que no lo obligara a cambiar de posición. Cerró los ojos saboreando las caricias de las manos sobre su vientre y pecho.

—Sabes que puedo usar el arnés si te molestan —masculló la voz de Warren, con un dejo de disculpa implícita en ella. Otra vez, hablaba de sus alas.

Y el gruñido de John fue lo último que arruinó su cómodo despertar.

—Realmente tienes un fetiche por arruinar mis mañanas —espetó sin moverse, mientras sentía ascender la temperatura corporal del rubio detrás de sí. No necesitaba girarse para saber que se había sonrojado.

—Lo siento —susurró en medio de un removerse inquieto, hundiendo la nariz en el cabello castaño de la nuca de John, para luego depositar un beso en su hombro.

El pirómano se vio obligado a morderse el labio para no pedirle a Warren que siguiera con lo que hacía, ya que olvidaría el motivo de su enojo… que era… ¿qué era? Diablos, concéntrate, Pyro, tú novio se odia a sí mismo, y tú eres un mutante orgulloso, no caigas a la tentación.

Oh, diablos… Warren le estaba besando el cuello. Ya lo perdimos.

John giró para encontrarse de frente a Ángel, sin liberarse de su agarre. Depositó besos en su mandíbula, pareciendo encajar más sus cuerpos en el enredo de brazos y piernas.

—Voy a quemar ese puto arnés —ronroneó entre besos.

—No lo hagas —jadeó el otro—. Sabes que no podré salir a la calle si lo haces.

—¿Por qué no? Los mutantes pueden salir a la calle por su cuenta. Yo lo hago —comentaba sin dejar su infructuosa tarea de mordidas, besos y caricias.

—Tú no eres medio pájaro —argumentó, intentando ser coherente. Y eso era una tarea difícil.

—No, solo soy un delincuente buscado en todo el país —le recordó, deteniendo su tarea, para mirarlo directo a los ojos—. Además… puedo quemarle el trasero a cualquiera que te moleste —dijo con aire posesivo.

—Ese es un buen motivo para usar el arnés —trató de bromear, a pesar de saber que la amenaza de John era verídica.

Eran cosas que habían aprendido. Warren podía ser un playboy multimillonario, codiciado por todos y todas, pero ser un mutante no era algo con lo que supiera lidiar. El arnés había pasado de ser algo de todos los días a solo un accesorio de las salidas a la calle (gracias Pyro). Su padre seguía siendo un idiota y no conocía a John, porque un hijo mutante ya era demasiado para el hombre, sumarle a eso: homosexual y con un novio pirómano, ex convicto, garantizaba un infarto al miocardio.

John seguía siendo apasionado. Nadie lo negaría. Por eso las primeras peleas con Warren habían conllevado gritos, fuego y huidas, seguidas de portazos. El pirómano no entendía; y tal vez nunca lo haría; que un ángel de carne y hueso en todo su esplendor se odiara por ser lo que era.

Pero el tiempo había pasado. Y si bien aún era extraño, para todos, que esos dos fueran felices, las verdaderas familias aceptaban muy bien su relación. Porque bueno, era genial ¿no? John no trabajaba para la Hermandad, iba a la universidad y Warren se aceptaba cada vez un poquito más, mientras enseñaba en el instituto Xavier. Nadie podía decir que no funcionaban o había algo de malo en su relación.

Sí, había sido difícil y ellos dos eran los primeros en admitirlo. Pero John llorando porque Warren no era capaz de entender lo perfecto que era o Warren caminando tomando de la mano a John, sin temor a que los miraran, eran cosas que quedarían entre ellos, como preciosos tesoros.

—Es sábado ¿sabes? —jadeó Warren.

Y oh, dios, la sonrisa traviesa de John, era impagable.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, puedes dormir hasta tarde —bromeó, soltando una risotada cuando John mordió su cuello con más fuerza.

—No es exactamente lo que tenía planeado.

Warren ya conocía la respuesta. Y lo hacía feliz.

* * *

 **Nota:** Lo confieso, leí un fic súper angst donde todo estaba mal y Ángel moría T-T Creo que por eso me salió este vomito de arcoiris.

En cuanto a la pareja… es culpa de del comentario de **nazareth ncdz** que shippeaba a esta pareja y yo comencé a hacer charcos de babas XD Así que gracias, cielo, si es que lees esto en algún momento, porque tengo ideas girando en mi cabeza sobre estos dos.

Tengo que dejar de escribir de Pyro, lo sé… ya se me pasará y me obsesionaré con otra cosa (?.

 **Los reviews son bienvenidos y agradecidos. Aunque sea para decirme que lo detestaron, porque no llevó a ningún lado.**


End file.
